clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Kendra Krinklesac
Kendra Krystal Krinklesac is the wife of Lester Krinklesac and mother of Ernie Krinklesac. Like her husband, Kendra is also a redneck, and is possibly disabled. She is very much overweight, diabetic, a compulsive eater, and can barely get anywhere without use of her Rascal scooter, though is rarely seen without her cheerful attitude. Kendra first appeared in the "Pilot" at Cleveland and Donna's wedding. Kendra loves food, and in "Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb" is known to soak deviled eggs in her "flabs" before eating them. It's also revealed in "Ladies' Night" that Kendra also has very bad gas. In "Brown History Month", a paramedic said that her cholesterol was so high that it couldn't be measured by current science. She has even gone so far as to purchase breakfast-themed costumes for her and Lester to role play in in "It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown". She is seen in "A Brown Thanksgiving" at the soup kitchen, with her family, on Thanksgiving, revealing that her family is poor. This is not the first time she has had to resort to extreme measures to obtain food. "How Cleveland Got His Groove Back" reveals that her family once had to survive on nothing but skunk for an entire winter. In "Brown History Month", it is revealed that Kendra's grandfather, who she recalls as "Pee-Paw," was on Death Row. Her father may also be Lester's father; at the very least, the two are implied to be related. Lester claims in "To Live and Die in VA" that Kendra was once his high-school guidance counselor, which would make her at least twenty years his senior. She seduced him and talked him into quitting school, which Lester admits in retrospect made her a very poor guidance counselor. In "Cleveland's Angels", it is revealed she used to be incredibly attractive, rather resembling Marilyn Monroe, before the massive weight gain although still used her scooter to get around. She was formerly employed as a blackjack dealer in Monte Carlo and her gambling reputation was well known; Slim Biggins knew her by name, and that she was once set to star in a film directed by Fellini. It is also implied that she had an affair with John F. Kennedy. In "How Cleveland Got His Groove Back", Kendra showed that she was able to walk without the use of her Rascal. In "Fat and Wet", she says that her nipples have grown so large that they've "fused together", resembling the Mastercard logo. In "To Live and Die in VA", she thought Lester was dead and was very upset about it. A passing tour bus notes that Kendra appeared on the television show Hoarders in "The Men in Me". Lester uses Kendra as a system of measurement in "Escape From Goochland", noting while in Goochland that they are 15 Kendras away from the bus station. When Holt asks for a clarification of height or width, Lester notes that she is a perfect circle. After Holt buys burial plots at the Stoolbend Cemetery for everyone and their families in "Grave Danger", he teases Lester that the plot for Kendra makes Lester the biggest landowner in the county. Appearances *TCS101 Pilot *TCS102 Da Doggone Daddy-Daughter Dinner Dance *TCS105 Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb *TCS106 Ladies' Night *TCS107 A Brown Thanksgiving *TCS109 A Cleveland Brown Christmas *TCS110 Field of Streams *TCS111 Love Rollercoaster (voice only) *TCS113 Buried Pleasure *TCS116 The Brown Knight *TCS117 Gone with the Wind *TCS119 Brown History Month *TCS120 Cleveland's Angels *TCS121 You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown *TCS203 How Cleveland Got His Groove Back *TCS204 It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown *TCS205 Little Man on Campus *TCS206 Fat and Wet *TCS208 Murray Christmas *TCS209 Beer Walk! *TCS210 Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin' *TCS211 How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta? *TCS212 Like a Boss *TCS213 A Short Story and a Tall Tale *TCS215 The Blue And The Gray And The Brown *TCS216 The Way the Cookie Crumbles *TCS217 To Live and Die in VA *TCS218 The Essence of Cleveland *TCS219 Ship'rect *TCS221 Your Show of Shows *TCS304 Skip Day *TCS305 Yemen Party *TCS307 Die Semi-Hard *TCS311 Brown Magic (mentioned) *TCS312 'Til Deaf (mentioned) *TCS313 Das Shrimp Boot *TCS315 The Men in Me (heard only) *TCS320 Flush of Genius *TCS401 Escape From Goochland *TCS404 Turkey Pot Die *TCS405 A Vas Deferens Between Men & Women *TCS406 'Tis the Cleveland to be Sorry *TCS408 Wide World of Cleveland Show *TCS409 Here Comes the Bribe *TCS412 Pins, Spins and Fins! *TCS415 California Dreamin' *TCS416 Who Done Did It? *TCS417 Fist and the Furious *TCS418 Squirt's Honor *TCS419 Grave Danger (mentioned) *TCS423 Wheel! Of! Family! Category:Cleveland's Neighbors